Exam Complications
by Akakuro4869
Summary: Teiko Arc - Kise walked into the English exam with confidence, but it turns out he made one big mistake. A oneshot on what happens when Kuroko makes a bet with Akashi on Kise's exam results. CHAPTER 2 IS UP - Akashi and Kuroko make a bet on Aomine's exam results, who will win this time?
1. Pencil or pen?

**Exam complications 1**

* * *

Summary:

Teiko Arc - Kise walked into the English exam with confidence, but it turns out he made one big mistake. Also turns out, Akashi and Kuroko made a bet on his results, guess who won? Aokise, Akakuro.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any KuroBasu characters, nor any of their idiocy.**

 **Author's note:**

 **This is based upon real experience when I took my exams, but most of this is made up. Any resemblence to real life situations will merely be a coincidence (seriously, 'cause I don't think that some people would be that careless...)**

 **WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO TRY THIS IN REAL LIFE, YOU WILL REGRET PULLING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN YOUR PUBLIC EXAMS!**

Italics: Kise's thoughts

Bold (for first part only): Teacher's dialogue

* * *

Kise plopped himself onto the seat in the classroom, took out his stationary in a Ziploc bag and started filling out his name out on the front page. He zoned out and stared out of the window when the teacher was reading the instructions for the paper. He quickly caught himself just before the two hour exam started.

 **"The time is now eight-forty five, you have two hours to complete the exam, you may begin."**

Instantly, Kise flipped open the paper so quick he almost tore the paper, he was super hyped up and determined to finish the exam with high marks, the first question was to write a letter to another person about things that happened in a reading passage. A pencil was fished out of the bag and Kise annotated the passage in just 3 minutes. He started writing furiously starting from the letter, and for once Kise was unusually pumped up and started scribbling answers out on the paper.

He managed to finish the exam with fifteen minutes to spare, he checked the paper once, twice and still had seven minutes to spare. Letting out a silent sigh, he stared at the front cover blankly. A word caught his eye - dark blue.

 _Dark blue... like Aominecchi's hair and eyes..._

He quickly pushed the thought away before he started blushing like an idiot, then he realized that something was off.

 _Dark blue? All I saw in the exam was grey and black..._

Noticing something was amiss, he quickly reread the instructions on the front page, then he flipped through his paper at supersonic speed. Noticing his mistake, he blanched and sweat began to run in rivulets from his temples.

 _Crap... the instructions told me to write in black or dark blue pen, and I wrote the whole thing in pencil!_

 **"Students, you have five minutes until the end of the exam."**

Without wasting any time, Kise picked up his black pen and went over his pencil marks and tried to copy the whole paper in pen once again. His face was flushed red like he had a fever and his hand started aching from overwork. Unfortunately for him...

 **"It is now ten-forty five, your time is up. Put down your pens and I will come around to collect your paper."**

Kise slumped in his seat with a dark cloud floating over his head, even mushrooms were starting to grow from his body as the teacher walked past to collect his paper. He barely finished going over half the paper, and he was the type to write a lot especially in his most confident subject.

"Oi, Kise. What the hell's with that face, you look terrible."

A familiar voice jolted Kise out of his gloomy state. He raised his head and met dark blue eyes.

"Aominecchi..."

"Why the hell are you so down, isn't this your best subject?!"

Instantly Kise's glum face transformed into something eerily resembling a kicked puppy, a look that Aomine was long immune to. Crocodile tears flowed down his cheeks as he flung himself at the ganguro, resulting in both of them knocking over a chair. He was sobbing incoherantly no matter what Aomine said.

In the end Aomine had to carry the sleeping blond home after his 'nervous breakdown'.

* * *

2 days later in the Teiko cafeteria **:**

Aomine is half asleep and drooling over Kise's shoulder.

Midorima is filing his nails.

Murasakibara is stuck between choosing barbecue-flavoured chips and pizza-flavoured chips.

Kuroko is severely pissed off and emitting a dark aura.

Akashi is extremely pleased.

Kise sat in front of the red and teal duo with a terrified expression, even ignoring the fact that his cardigan was getting soaked by Aomine's saliva.

"Kise-kun, what have you done?"

"What exactly did I do, Kurokocchi..." inwardly Kise made a crying face but was too scared to show it out.

"How could you have failed English when even Aomine-kun passed, I thought he was more of an idiot than you are. I take that back, both of you are idiots, equally stupid."

"Wha-" Kise was cut off by Aomine waking up and hearing Kuroko's comment, hence resulting him in shouting "OI TETSU!"

"None of this would have happened if you just passed your English exam, Kise-kun. I am very disappointed."

Kuroko huffed and promptly left the group, the rest left behind sans Akashi were left confused, except for Kise as he was bawling his eyes out (real or not, no one knows). Midorima was the only one who bothered to ask Akashi what happened to the polite phantom player. The answer they recieved was totally what none of them have been expecting though.

"Tetsuya and I made a bet on Ryouta's exam results, while Tetsuya had faith that Ryouta will pass his exams, I did not share the same thought and faith in him. To conclude, Tetsuya bet that if Ryouta passed his exams I would buy him vanilla milkshakes whenever he wanted for an entire month; if the latter, if Ryouta did not pass, I would cut off Tetsuya's milkshake intake for a week and he would be completely obedient to my orders for 2 weeks."

After Akashi explained everything, he left the cafeteria with a familiar smirk hanging on his face. The rest of the Generation of Miracles were left completely frozen with half their souls gone.

* * *

That same night, on Facebook...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

I hate you all, especially you Kise-kun - feeling annoyed. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

Like ・ Comment ・ Share 7 minutes ago via mobile

 **Akashi Seijuurou** ┬──┬ノ(ಠ_ಠノ) *silently puts table back*

7 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** Akashi! What are you doing?! This is not like you, not that I care.

6 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Akashi Seijuurou** I am not joking, Shintarou. Tetsuya literally flipped the dining table over.

6 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** XD WTF Tetsu, da hell is wrong with him?!

6 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Akashi Seijuurou** Vanilla milkshake withdrawal symptoms.

5 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** I'M SO SORRY KUROKOCCHI! I'LL BUY YOU VANILLA MILKSHAKES FOR THE NEXT 2 MONTHS! (oT-T)尸

3 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** Hmph, it seems that Kise finally did something smart.

3 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**...Please do tell me how you managed to fail the English exam.

2 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** Yay, Kurokocchi forgave me! (^_−) I wrote the whole exam in pencil and I noticed just 5 minutes before the end of the exam, I only copied a third of the exam in pen!

2 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou**...I take that back. Kise, you are really an airhead.

1 minute ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**...Please die, Kise-kun. Burn in hell for all I care. I lost my milkshakes for something like this.

1 minute ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** EHHHHH?! KUROKOCCHI?! (0_0)

1 minute ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** AND MIDORIMACCHI, DON'T BE MEAN! (/□＼*)・゜

1 minute ago ・ Like

 **Akashi Seijuurou** Ryouta, stop using emoticons. I am busy enough from trying to keep the furniture away from being destroyed without getting a headache from seeing your ridiculous comments. You shall pay for all the damages done, Ryouta.

30 seconds ago ・ Like

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** R.I.P. Kise-chin.

Just now ・ Like

* * *

 **Author's note:**

I'm back from my exams! (techinically I have my last one 2 weeks later, but whatever)

'kay, this is amusing to write. I admit that I was grinning like an idiot when I wrote this. Seriously do not copy this in real life, I will not be responsible for any losses on your part if this happens. If you are looking for someone to blame, blame it on Kise. （＾ｖ＾）

I just might turn this into a multi-oneshot fic, depends on whether I have inspiration to write on. If you have any prompts, please feel free to PM me or leave a review.


	2. Notes? What notes?

**Exam complications 2**

Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter! I got new inspiration from a fellow author who is actually my sister, AkashiSeijuro105 so I'm back to writing this fic. Sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Summary:

Teiko Arc - Aomine walked into the History exam with confidence that he wasn't going to fail, but he forgot something very important. Again, it turns out people don't learn, so Akashi and Kuroko made another bet on his results, guess who won this time? Akakuro

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any KuroBasu characters, nor any of their idiocy.**

 **Author's note:**

 **This is based upon real experience when AkashiSeijuro105 took her exams, but I don't know what happened most of the time so most of this is made up. Any resemblence to real life situations will merely be a coincidence (seriously, 'cause I don't think that some people would be that careless...)**

 **WARNING: DO NOT ATTEMPT TO TRY THIS IN REAL LIFE, YOU WILL REGRET PULLING SOMETHING LIKE THAT IN YOUR EXAMS (if you have anything of this sort)!**

 _Italics_ : Aomine's thoughts

 **Bold** (for first part only): Teacher's dialogue

* * *

The Teiko History exam was basically an opportunity to raise averages on everyone's report cards, it was practically giving points away. With many students from the previous years petitioning for an easier opportunity to gain better History averages, the students in the lowest year level in Teiko Junior High were allowed a double-sided A4 sheet of notes to bring into the exam, which gave most of the students who wouldn't bother studying normally an edge to get a possible higher average.

Which includes a certain basketball idiot called Aomine Daiki.

For any past exams, Aomine would borrow the notes of his childhood friend Momoi to cram for the exam, but for the special exception that was the History exam, he just photocopied Momoi's sheet of notes to bring into the exam and slipped it into his bag. It was probably the best thing since sliced bread when Aomine found out about the special circumstances of the History exam, heck, he didn't even have to study for it!

There was only one tiny, miniscule problem.

On the day of the exam, he woke up late as always, he didn't mind as he knew very well he would be there for the exam before it starts. He quickly stuffed everything into his bag including his sheaf of papers and ran out the door.

It was 5 minutes before the exam begun when Aomine walked, yawning into his room and padded leisurely to his desk. Reaching slowly into his bag for his sheaf of notes to take out his 'cheat sheet', thinking that he had plenty of time to take it out.

 _Thinking_ is the keyword.

Leafing through the folder, he saw nothing similar to a crammed sheet of notes, instead a whole stack of white paper with saliva stains fell onto a heap onto the ground (he takes paper out to avoid being suspected of not taking notes, not that it helps anyway).

Then it hit him.

The sheet of notes wasn't placed into his bag he took out that day. It was placed in his other bag where it was washed when he drenched the bag in vanilla milkshake (yeah, it was an accident; apparantly Kuroko didn't think so, hence the bruise on his face which lasted for 3 days), there was a 100% possibility that his notes got thrown into the wash as well.

Oh well.

In the end the history exam started with Aomine just sleeping it out after scrawling out half a page.

* * *

2 days later...

After the results came out, sitting in the cafeteria found a terrified Kise, an indifferent Murasakibara, a somewhat concerned Midorima with his emotions poorly concealed, a snoring Aomine (again), an eerily smiling Momoi, an unusally happy Kuroko and an Akashi in an exceptionally bad mood.

This time, no words were spoken when Akashi straightly chucked a dozen pairs of scissors at the ganguro still ignorantly snoring there and stormed out of the room, leaving Momoi to shove her newest creation down Aomine's throat to wake him up...

...Resulting in Aomine spraying uncooked food everywhere while being pinned down onto the chair by many pairs of scissors to his clothes.

Everyone else except Kuroko and Murasakibara wrinkled their noses in disgust and threw whatever they had on their hands at Aomine for spraying disgusting stuff everywhere; which meant a bottle of mineral water (what it was doing with Kise, he had no idea), an idol magazine(lucky item for Cancers) and a bento from hell.

Unfortunately for the tanned basketball miracle and the miracle shooter, the bento lacked a solidly fastened lid and the cap on the bottled water was not screwed on tight enough; the result being that not only Aomine getting covered and soaked, the magazine also recieved a similar fate.

Kuroko deadpanned "Ew. Aomine-kun, that's disgusting. Please do take a bath before coming near me."

"Haha, sorry Aominecchi, I forgot to check if I screwed the cap on tight enough! Forgive me-" the long string of words were ended by a half-hearted punch to the model's chest by Aomine.

Midorima spoke up in a dead voice after he noted the state of his lucky item "Aomine, do take a shower in the changing rooms, then go to practice. However, it may be a good idea to just arrive early for once, Akashi is going to kill you regardless, but he will kill you slowly and painfully if you arrive late as of always." on that note he retrieved his drenched lucky item then left the room.

Murasakibara poked Kuroko "Ne, does Kuro-chin know what happened to Aka-chin today?" that got the rest of the group left in the room listening closely.

"Like the last time, Akashi-kun and I made a bet on some of your exam results, this time it was Aomine-kun's turn. Akashi-kun bet that there was no way Aomine-kun could possibly screw up the History exam; but knowing Aomine-kun so well, I knew he would find a way to do so somehow. Indeed, Aomine-kun did manage to mess up, within my expectations, so Akashi-kun has to do my end of the deal."

"Considering Aka-chin's reaction, he must be really mad at Kuro-chin then."

"Of course Murasakibara-kun, I changed his menu choice of his favourite tofu soup into seaweed and miso soup for 3 weeks and confiscated all his scissors for 2 weeks. That's payback for taking away my vanilla milkshakes and working me to the bone for a week."

* * *

That same night, on Facebook:

 **Akashi Seijuurou** You will regret this, Tetsuya.

Like ・ Comment ・ Share 19 minutes ago via mobile

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** That's payback Akashi-kun, you let me suffer withdrawal symptoms for a week and sore hips for much longer.

17 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** Gahhh! Too much information Tetsu! We don't need to hear that!

16 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Akashi Seijuurou** Silence Daiki. You had the nerve to turn up late at practice today. I will make sure you die slowly and painfully tomorrow.

15 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** Tetsu, DO SOMETHING! We're gonna die at this rate from the hands of the devil!

13 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** Looks like you won't live till the likes of tomorrow, Aomine.

12 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Be prepared Aomine-kun. Akashi-kun just left the house, and since I confiscated his scissors, he took a kitchen knife instead.

10 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** WTF Tetsu! Oi Kise, let me hide at your place first!

9 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** No way Aominecchi! That way Akashicchi will kill me as well!

9 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** On my way to your house already.

8 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Akashi Seijuurou** Death is inevitable. Ryouta, do not open the door for him unless you want to be next.

8 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** Oi Kise, open the freaking door!

6 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** No can do Aominecchi, I value my life very much.

5 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** We'll visit your grave Mine-chin.

3 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** Make sure you clean up the mess after you murder him, Akashi. It would do us no good if Kise was to cry about the mess in front of his house.

2 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** What the hell's wrong with you guys?! I thought we were friends!

2 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Did you say something, Aomine-kun?

1 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Akashi Seijuurou** Any last words, Daiki?

1 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** I hate my life.

Just now ・ Like

* * *

The score now: Akashi - 1, Kuroko - 1

Want another chapter?

Another note:

I may not be able to update for the following 2 school years, everyone's saying it will practically leave you dead, but who knows? Maybe I'll survive! Most likely I'll be stuck in the middle of hell and earth though. T_T Anyways I'll try to update as much as I can during the summer holidays, and that applies to all my other fics.


	3. 2 or 4?

**Exam complications 3**

Yay, long time no see, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait! Inspiration for this chapter came from my sister's first term Geography exams (from like 2 years back). Read and review, enjoy! I apologize for the long wait, I hate school and IB, but all the hard work has paid off: I'M IN UNI! WOOOOO!

* * *

Summary:

Teiko Arc - Murasakibara takes his Geography exam in his second year, unaware that there were changes made to the design of the exam compared to the previous year. Apparently, Akashi and Kuroko just love to bet on their teammates' misfortune, guess who wins this time? Akakuro.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KuroBasu characters, nor any of their idiocy**

 **Author's note:**

 **I originally wanted to strangle my sister for making such a simple mistake that cost her the exam, but then realized that it was perfect material for this, so I left the whole matter there.**

 **WARNING: DO NOT SPACE OUT AT ANYTIME DURING YOUR EXAMS WEEK! SAVE IT UP AND DO IT AFTER YOUR EXAMS HAVE ENDED!**

* * *

The classroom was silent as the supervisor walked into the room, all eyes on the teacher as he wrote down the exam details on the board. Scratching noises spread through the room and filled the students sitting there with unease and tension. Well, all except for 1 student, which conveniently happens to be the one and only Murasakibara Atsushi. Apparently, it was a blazing hot day, the blue sky clear with the occasional flurry of fluffy white clouds drifting through.

Murasakibara was so engrossed in looking out the window he barely registered the teacher saying "The exam this year has been slightly modified, so you don't have to finish all 4 long questions, instead you focus on the 2 you are best at and give it all you've got."

The purple giant had his attention on the clouds faraway, fantasizing about huge lumps of cotton candy instead of the clouds floating towards him. By the time he came to his senses, the exam had already started for 5 minutes.

Since Geography was one of his better subjects, he thought he would have finished it with a quarter of the time left to spare.

Oh boy, how wrong was he.

The marks were split 4 ways evenly with each question, worth 20 marks each. With some short questions and long questions, Murasakibara could barely spare enough time for 2 questions, let alone 4. He decided to divide his time up between all 4 questions, about 20 to 25 minutes on each question, which of course was the reason for the poor quality of his answers. Unfortunately, Murasakibara never did read the front page and never realized the problem until he heard Akashi and Kuroko discussing which 2 questions they did.

* * *

Results day:

The release of the results for the Geography test found Murasakibara sulking in the corner for the rest of the week. Apparently, Akashi had banned all tidbits and snacks for the purple giant for the next 2 weeks. To everyone's surprise, the redhead himself was sulking.

Yes, the terrifying emperor is sulking adorably in the corner as well (not the same corner with Murasakibara though). Why?

Even from the past exams (and yes, chapters), the overly cute couple still hasn't learnt from their past experiences and yet again struck another bet that involves a floor strewn with dog kibble, a broom and dustbin, dirty clothes and a pair of kitty ears (don't ask).

That was the last straw for Akashi and he snapped, reverting his domineering personality to one of a sulky child, one which only Kuroko can handle.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

"No. There is no way I am accepting that thing in here. Throw it out."

"I can't believe Akashi-kun is cruel enough to throw him out, look at him."

"For the last time, we are not keeping that thing, take it away."

"He's not an it, nor a thing Akashi-kun. His name is Nigou."

"Don't name it!"

It all started when Kuroko returned home late from his library duties. On the way, he picked up a puppy abandoned on the roadside, whining pitfully in a soaked cardboard box. Having his hands full, Kuroko dried the puppy off slightly and placed him on his head, then set off for the shared apartment.

Akashi hated dogs. Period. They are dirty, disgusting, and disobedient creatures. That's why he nearly shut the dog out (along with Kuroko) when he first caught sight of the dog sprawled on top of Kuroko's head.

With a bit of negotiation (and a bit of bribery involving tofu soup), Kuroko forced Akashi to make a bet with him, albeit the latter being more than reluctant.

The bet on Akashi's benefit: Murasakibara gets a satisfactory Geography grade (above 80%) = the dog is not allowed to stay; Kuroko will be in charge of dinner for the following month with daily tofu soup; cutting off Kuroko's milkshake intake by three-quarters in the following month.

The bet on Kuroko's benefit: Murasakibara doesn't reach a satisfactory Geography grade (below 80%) = Nigou gets to stay; Akashi will be wearing cat ears for a photoshoot set up for Kuroko's eyes only; Akashi treating him to milkshakes whenever he wants one.

Nonetheless, Murasakibara had missed the mark by 7 (73%) and thus he was pulled into the antics of the Akakuro couple.

* * *

That same night, on Facebook...

 **Kuroko Tetsuya**

Everyone, meet Tetsuya Nigou, an official member of my family.

Like ・ Comment ・ Share 15 minutes ago via mobile

 **Kise Ryouta** KUROKOCCHI YOU CHANGED YOUR PROFILE PIC! IT'S SO ADORABLE! \\(^∀^)/ COME TO MEEEE~~~

15 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** Shut up, Kise.

14 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** You're annoying, Kise-chin. You're giving me a headache.

13 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** Whoa, Tetsu. He looks exactly like you, the eyes are identical dude

13 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** I'd hate to agree with Aomine as he is an idiot, but I would have to this time. This is creepy.

12 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** That's mean, Midorima-kun. You'll love Nigou, I'm sure of it. Akashi-kun likes him too.

13 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Aomine Daiki** What are you talking 'bout, Tetsu. Akashi hates dogs

13 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** That's where you are wrong, Aomine-kun.

11 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Midorima Shintarou** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AKASHI?!

9 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kise Ryouta** That's not the Akashicchi I know... O_o KUROKOCCHI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!

8 minutes ago ・ Like

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** Akashi-kun says hi to Nigou.

8 minutes ago ・ Like


End file.
